


A Quiet Night In

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Anita tells Cissie about her day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



Cissie opened the door to the smell of cornbread.

“Uh oh,” she muttered to herself, dropping her keys in the lopsided clay bowl Oshi had made in art class the year before. After nearly a decade together, she knew Anita only made cornbread when she was upset. She walked into the kitchen to see Anita taking a Tupperware container of chili out of the freezer.

“Hey,” said Cissie, wrapping an arm around Anita’s waist and kissing her cheek. “Rough day?” Anita turned to give her a proper kiss and then sighed, leaning her forehead against Cissie’s.

“Got a call from the school today,” she said. “Don shoved a kid at recess.” Cissie grimaced.

“How’d _that_ meeting go?”

“He says the boy was bullying another kid.” 

“What did you do?” Anita clucked her tongue.

“Told him not to get caught next time, of course.” Cissie snorted and Anita smiled. “The teacher did not like that, especially when I asked her what was going to happen to the bully. Said something about there being ‘no proof’ he was bullying the other boy. I said, did they even ask?” She huffed. “Anyway, Don’s suspended for three days. Uncle Ish already said he and your mom would watch him. Don's thrilled, of course. No school _and_ Uncle Ish. The school thinks he's being punished, but I don't want to discourage him for doing the right thing.” Cissie nodded and gave Anita’s waist a last squeeze before stepping away, taking the container of chili with her. 

“That doesn’t sound _too_ awful, all things considered. Is there anything else, or were you just craving cornbread?” She tipped the frozen chili into the pot with a clunk and turned on the stove. Anita sighed.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it, you know? The kids being…” she trailed off.

“Kids?” Cissie offered, glancing back behind her shoulder. Anita nodded wearily, and stepped closer to lean her head against the back of Cissie’s neck.

“It’s been ten years, now, but I can’t forget who they used to be. It doesn’t feel right. I love them, of course, but…do I love them because they're my children or because they used to be my parents?” Cissie grabbed a wooden spoon and broke up the chili in the pot before turning to hug Anita. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” she murmured. This wasn’t the first time she’d talked about this with Anita, and it wasn’t likely to be the last. Having your parents turned into infants wasn't something a person just 'got over.' And Anita was always willing to listen about her own problems with her mother. “We both know the situation is messed up. What’s important though is that you _do_ love the kids, and that you’re doing a great job of raising them, despite all the weirdness. You don’t have to forget who they were, but you don’t have to remember it all the time, either. Just take it as it comes. You can do this.” Anita hummed.

“I’m not raising them alone,” she said quietly. Cissie smiled and nuzzled into Anita’s thick hair.

“No, you’re not.”

They stood like that for a few more moments. Finally, Anita stepped back and kissed Cissie gently before stepping around her and going to stir dinner. Cissie understood that there would be no more talking about the subject tonight.

“I’m surprised work didn’t make you come back after the meeting with Don’s teacher,” she said, changing the subject and leaning her hip against the counter. “That’s weirdly nice of them.” Anita snorted.

“It’s _suspicious_ , is what it is,” she replied darkly. “I think they’re being nice to me so they can slap me with some 6-month assignment in Bialya or something, even though I keep telling them no long missions until the kids are older. Either that, or they're firing me soon.”

“Either way, we can always sic my mom on them,” Cissie offered. “As a back-up plan. In case even you can’t make APES see sense.”

“Thanks,” Anita laughed. “I’ll think about it. I know you don't like your mother and I teaming up more often than necessary.” She stirred the chili. “Cornbread’s got five more minutes. Can you get the kids to set the table? Don’s in his room and Oshi’s in the garden. You can tell us about your day at dinner?”

“Sure.” Cissie started to head for the stairs when something struck her. She turned. “You know,” she said in a low voice. “If the Squad doesn’t need you back…that means we have the whole night together after the kids go to bed.” 

“I like the way you think,” Anita replied, her eyes dancing.  
\---  
Nine-thirty saw Cissie and Anita in bed, a glass of wine each, starting an episode of Wendy the Werewolf Hunter.

“I can’t believe I still love this show after the mess that happened when we were on set,” Cissie said.

“It’s a classic,” Anita shrugged. “Plus, nostalgia.” Cissie nodded.

“Watching it with the old team as it aired...”

“Threatening that werewolf...” Anita continued dreamily. Cissie snorted and whapped Anita in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

“You’re going to tell that story forever, aren’t you?”

“It’s very romantic!” Anita protested. Cissie hummed dubiously, but from the smile on her face it was obvious she agreed. Anita leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

They watched Wendy hunt werewolves while dealing with her complicated love-life in her bedazzled crop top and embroidered jeans in comfortable silence. Towards the end of the episode, Anita let out a big yawn. She glanced to the side.

“Only ten o’clock,” she moaned. “When did I get so old? I used to start patrols at ten o’clock.”

“Yeah,” sighed Cissie. “You’re just _so_ ancient. And you’ve _really_ let yourself go. So tragic.” She exaggeratedly looked Anita up and down with a leer. Anita rolled her eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Mmm, why don’t you make me?” Cissie let out a small shriek of laughter as Anita pounced, pushing her back into the bed and smothering her with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I took your domestic fluff prompt and boy howdy did it turn out fluffy


End file.
